Cutie Maldición
by SonicRush
Summary: Sonic Rush... un ex-pegaso que se vio obligado a abandonar su pueblo... busca refugio en Ponyville, tratando de confundirse entre el resto de ponis y proteger el arma que su padre creó con fines macabros... allí conocerá nuevos ponis, y aprenderá que su Cutie Mark no era una maldición después de todo...
1. Cap 1: Mudanza inesperada

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos a este nuevo fic titulado "Cutie Maldición"... antes que todo, déjenme presentarles al protagonista de este fic... él es mi Oc *sube un poni como el de la portada al escenario*

-?: hola mi nombre es Sonic Rush... lo sé... es el mismo que el del humano... pero el mío se escribe separado... así que para que no se confundan sólo diganme Rush

-SonicRush: así es amigos... un nombre original ¿no creen?... bueno, esta historia será muy interesante... y estará cargada de acción y aventuras desde el principio hasta el final... así que sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mudanza inesperada...

* * *

Alguna vez se han preguntado a dónde van los exiliados por Celestia… los ponis condenados por sus malos actos… pues la respuesta no es tan simple… de hecho… es más complicada de lo que parece… en medio de la nada logró alzarse un pequeño pueblo… pero éste no era un pueblo cualquiera... era un pueblo lleno de asesinos, ladrones, estafadores, y todo tipo de amenazas existentes y por existir… quizá se pregunten cómo rayos pueden convivir esta clase de ponis sin llegar a destruirse entre ellos… la respuesta es algo aterradora… están unidos por un sentimiento en común… la venganza… todos buscan acabar con Celestia… eso es lo único que hace que esta ciudad funcione… alejada de todo y de todos… se levanta en silencio… en busca de… venganza…

Pero el punto no es ese… hoy vine a contar mi historia… y la de mi maldición… mi nombre es Sonic Rush… un poni diferente nacido en este pueblo… ¿la diferencia?... pues cuando nací ya tenía Cutie Mark… algo que marcó mi destino y el de todos los que me rodean… aquí empieza mi historia… y la de mi… Cutie Maldición…

...

-¡Hey Rush! ¡Levántate de una vez maldito vago! ¡Ve a ayudar a tu padre!- gritaba una pegaso color canela con la Cutie Mark de una torre…

-¡sí mamá!…- le dije mientras me levantaba y me ponía mi chaleco (como el de la portada)… la verdad aún vivo con mis padres… aunque desearía no hacerlo… la razón… mis padres son científicos, pero no tienen buenas intenciones… no tengo problema en ayudarlos… pero no me agrada la idea de ayudarlos a crear un arma para que se venguen de Celestia… yo no tengo nada contra ella; nací en este pueblo… nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla…

**Un rato después:**

Me encontraba en el laboratorio junto a mi padre… un unicornio gris con una Cutie Mark algo extraña… como una especie de espada en llamas… respecto al trabajo… ya habíamos logrado muchos avances con el arma

-¿listo para otro día de trabajo Rush?... ¡mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!… ¡ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces!- me dijo con su extraña voz… parecía como la de los malos en las películas

-sí papá…- le dije

-y dime… ¿ya sabes qué significa esa cosa?- dijo el refiriéndose a mi Cutie Mark… era una especie de triángulo blanco con un ojo en el centro (como en la portada)…

-no papá… aún no lo sé…- le contesté algo seco… la verdad sí lo sabía… esa marca no indicaba algún talento en el trabajo ni nada de eso… era más bien un don… o mejor dicho una maldición… era algo que sólo yo sabía; esa marca significaba que podía ver dentro de los ponis… cada vez que los miraba a los ojos podía ver su alma… lamentablemente nunca se lo contaré a nadie… la razón; hasta ahora lo único que he visto en los ponis de la ciudad son almas oscuras y corrompidas… esa es la razón por la que no veo a nadie a los ojos…

-bien… te tengo buenas noticias hijo mío- me dijo el unicornio mientras reía macabramente

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunté al verlo feliz… algo extraño en mi padre

-¡al fin lo he logrado!... admira… ¡el aniquilador de dioses!- dijo él mientras me mostraba el arma ya terminada… era una especie de tubo largo con un extraño brillo dorado saliendo de entre algunas piezas (como una escopeta recortada pero adaptada para que un poni la pueda usar)

-y entonces…-

-¡mi venganza está cerca!... ¡todos me recordarán como el unicornio que logró el sueño de cada maldito poni en este pueblo!… ¡el unicornio que mató a Celestia! *risa macabra*…-

-si ya está listo… ¿para qué me llamaste?…-

-pues… necesito hacer unas pruebas… creo que tú me serás de ayuda…-

-¿Qué es esta vez?-

-bien… pensé probarlo en un poni… pero desde que tu madre me prohibió usarte en las pruebas me tengo que contentar con esos muñecos de prueba con los que peleas- me dijo él algo molesto

-entonces… ¿quieres que te dé mis muñecos de prueba para que los destruyas?-

-así es… es eso o te amarro en aquella pared y disparo- dijo él

-*suspiro* ya que… voy por ellos- le dije mientras iba al cuarto de entrenamiento… algo esencial en este pueblo es aprender a pelear y defenderte… a menudo mi tío me metía en peleas callejeras… le hacía ganar mucho dinero; hasta que ocurrió el accidente… pero no hablemos más del tema…

**Un rato después:**

*BOOM*

-jajajaja… toma nota de eso hijo- dijo mi padre mientras disparaba a uno de los maniquíes…

-entendido… primer disparo de prueba… impacto en la frente… desgarramiento desde la base del cuello… probabilidad de sobrevivir… cero por ciento- comentaba mientras apuntaba en una libreta

-bien, aquí viene el segundo… *BOOM*… jajajaja… ya puedo ver a Celestia suplicando piedad- decía el unicornio muy emocionado

-segundo disparo de prueba… impacto en el pecho… no hay restos de alguna parte del cuerpo sin destruir… probabilidad de sobrevivir… cero por ciento…-

-bien, creo que eso es suficiente… tu madre ya está maldiciendo por el ruido que hacemos…- dijo mi padre mientras reía como un loco- ahora empezará la segunda parte de mi plan… encontrar la manera de llegar a equestria- dijo él

-bien… iré a ver a un amigo papá… regreso más tarde- le dije al unicornio mientras salía de casa

**Un buen rato después:**

-oye… ¿tienes lo que te pedí?- le preguntaba al unicornio de una tienda

-si amigo… toma aquí están los lentes con el hechizo que me pediste… aunque no sé para que los quieres…- me decía él mientras me entregaba unos lentes oscuros

-ese no es tu problema… toma el dinero- le respondí mientras le pagaba…

-bueno… tienes razón… haz lo que quieras- me respondió el

-vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí… pero si es Sonic Rush el perdedor…- decía un pegaso mientras se acercaba con otros dos ponis

-sí… tienes razón Bird… él es un perdedor- dijo uno de los ponis

-no me molestes idiota… por qué no vas con tus dos amigos idiotas a jugar a otra parte- le dije mientras colocaba los lentes en mi chaleco…

-ja, ¿oíste eso Bird?… el perdedor nos dijo idiotas…- dijo el otro poni

-si lo oí amigo…no le hagan caso… oye Rush ¿Qué traes en el chaleco?-

-eso no les importa… lárguense y no me molesten…- les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi casa

-oye tranquilo tarado… sé que estás molesto porque yo soy un pegaso y tú ya no lo eres… pero aprende a vivir con eso… come tierra- me dijo el pegaso mientras se atravesaba en mi camino

-¿Qué me dijiste idiota? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!- le dije lleno de ira

-¡¿acaso estás sordo?!... ¡te dije come tier…!- antes de que termine la frase le di un fuerte golpe en la cara y empezamos a pelear… los otros dos ponis también se metieron a la pelea…

**Un rato después:**

Llegué a mi casa con el labio reventado y un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo… al abrir la puerta encontré a mis padres conversando en la sala…

-ya te lo dije querida… está todo list…- mi padre dejó de hablar al notar que había llegado

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó mi madre… a decir verdad no estaba preocupada, llegar así es algo común en este pueblo

-tuve una pelea con Bird y otros dos ponis- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿y…?- mi padre preguntó el resultado

-acabe con los tres- le respondí- *suspiro* iré a mi cuarto a quitarme la sangre de la crin-

-¡ese es mi hijo!...- dijo mi padre al saber que gané la pelea…

Una vez que subí y me lavé… fui hasta el espejo de mi cuarto y saqué los lentes de mi chaleco… por suerte estaban intactos…

-bien… llegó la hora de probarlos- dije mientras me los ponía- ja… quién lo diría, me veo bien así- dije mientras me veía en el espejo… luego bajé para ver si funcionaban

-¿y esas cosas?- preguntó mi madre al verme

-me los compré hoy…- le dije mientras la veía a los ojos… y… ¡aleluya!, los lentes me impedían ver su alma… ¡funcionan!

-te ves muy alegre hoy… ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó mi padre

-ehmm… nada, nada… sólo me alegre haber terminado el arma…- le dije tratando de justificarme…

-respecto a eso… conversé con Black Hammer…- dijo el unicornio

-¿se lo dijiste a ese unicornio?- le pregunté algo confundido

-pues… él tiene un plan para llegar a equestria… y podré usarlo a mi favor…

-pero… él puede traicionarte- le dijo mi madre

-lo tengo todo bajo control… el arma está en el lugar seguro- dijo mi padre confiado… el lugar que mencionaba sólo lo conocíamos él y yo...

-sólo espero que no te equivoques…- le dijo mi madre algo molesta

-yo no… *BOOM*- en ese momento algo azotó la puerta… en un instante teníamos a un grupo de ponis entrando en la casa

-es… ¡Black Hammer!- gritó mi madre al ver quién era el causante de esto… era un unicornio color rojo… con una extraña Cutie Mark de un martillo invertido…

-¡¿crees que tú matarás a Celestia?! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo lo haré!- gritó él

-¡rápido… huyan!- dijo mi padre mientras sacaba un arma que había inventado… una especie de cuchillo con la punta al rojo vivo y trataba de luchar…

Mi madre y yo salimos de la casa por la parte trasera… huimos hacia el bosque, pero había algunos ponis persiguiéndonos…

-debemos perd… ¡AGHHH!- una flecha atravesó el ala de mi madre, ella cayó herida…

-¡rápido mamá!… ¡levántate!… ¡debemos huir!- decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de cargar a mi madre

-no Rush… de…debes huir… ya no hay tiempo… ¡corre!- dijo ella… casi instantáneamente una flecha se incrustó en su pecho…

-¡NOO! ¡MAMÁ!- grité mientras veía a los malditos que ocasionaron esto… eran dos ponis armados con arcos… me oculté en unos arbustos que estaban cerca… ya estaba anocheciendo… la oscuridad me ayudaba a esconderme entre las sombras…

-¿lo ves por algún lado?- decía uno de ellos

-no… pero debemos hallarlo… Hammer dice que él debe saber dónde está el arma… ya que es el único que queda con vida- contestó el otro… las últimas palabras me dejaron asustado… mis padres habían muerto, debía hacer algo…

Esperé pacientemente hasta que ambos ponis estén cerca de donde yo me ocultaba… y ataqué… salí de entre los arbustos y rompí el cuello a uno de ellos… el segundo trató de dispararme una flecha, pero falló… me abalancé sobre él… lo tomé de la cabeza y comencé a azotarlo contra una roca que tenía debajo repetidas veces

-¡muere, muere, muere maldito!- la sangre había salpicado por todos lados… había acabado con ambos ponis… pero… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?... ir y luchar sería algo suicida… debo huir, buscar un lugar donde pase desapercibido y nadie pueda encontrarme… pero primero… debo llevarme el aniquilador de dioses…

**Un rato después:**

Estaba en medio del bosque… golpeaba algunos árboles buscando el lugar seguro… de pronto… *toc* *toc* *toc*

-es éste- dije al oír un ruido diferente de ese árbol… saqué una llave de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaleco… y la puse en una cerradura que estaba en el árbol… casi al instante las cortezas se abrieron… como si fuera un closet…- ¡aquí está!- dije al ver el arma… la tomé por la cinta que tenía y la puse en mi espalda…- también me llevaré esto- dije mientras metía en uno de mis bolsillos un cuchillo parecido al que mi padre usó para defenderse…- ahora sí… es hora de buscar un mejor lugar…- dije mientras me alejaba del bosque… a lo lejos podía ver el pueblo que acababa de abandonar… con la esperanza de que nadie me encuentre…

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy... hasta luego ;D

-Rush: ¿a dónde iré? (supongo que ya se lo imaginan XD)... ¿a quienes conoceré? (también deben imaginárcelo XD)... ¿cómo me ganaré la vida? (esa sí que no se la esperan XD)... descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo... hasta pronto :D


	2. Cap 2: La bienvenida

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic

-Rush: bueno, el día de hoy veremos la respuesta a las preguntas del capítulo pasado...

-SonicRush: como siempre agradecemos a todos ustedes el dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a este fic... gracias amigos... y sin más que decir... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Bienvenida...(mejor dicho Malvenida)...

* * *

He estado viajando por muchos pueblos desde que abandoné el mío... sin embargo aún no encuentro uno que sea el indicado; a menudo mi presencia llama mucho la atención de los pobladores, ya que ser nuevo me convierte en el blanco de conversaciones y miradas...

-"se acabó... me rindo, si llamo la atención en este pueblo... pues al demonio, aquí me quedo... me estoy quedando sin dinero... además, tarde o temprano se acostumbrarán a mi presencia... sólo debo hacer lo posible por mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención de todos"- pensaba mientras viajaba en tren...

-¡última parada!... ¡Ponyville!- gritó un poni mientras el tren se detenía en la estación

-"bien... Ponyville, listo o no... ¡Allá voy!"- pensé mientras bajaba del tren... la ciudad se veía muy colorida... aunque algo me parecía extraño, no veía a muchos machos por aquí... bueno, mejor busco un lugar para vivir antes de que llegue la noche... fui a la calle principal, estaba llena de muchos ponis... de pronto algo muy extraño pasó... no sé cómo, pero una extraña poni apareció de la nada y se abalanzó sobre mí

-¡HOLA! mi nombre Pinkamena Diane Pie pero tú puedes decirme Pinkie Pie todos aquí lo hacen... eres nuevo, mi Pinkie sentido me lo dice, y él nunca falla, me gusta conocer ponis nuevos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿de dónde vienes?...- en menos de un segundo me hizo una montaña de preguntas mientras saltaba encima mío... al parecer los demás ya están acostumbrados a estas cosas... ni siquiera les llamó la atención... un punto a mi favor

-¿podrías quitarte?- le dije seriamente mientras la hacía a un lado y me levantaba...

-¿cómo te llamas?-

-no me llamo... a mí me llaman por mi nombre- le dije antes de irme... la verdad no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy o por qué estoy aquí

-vamos amigo...- dijo ella mientras aparecía de la nada nuevamente frente a mí

-¿cómo haces eso?... no eres una unicornio- le dije sorprendido

-pues... no lo sé :D... ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿si te lo digo dejas de acosarme?- le pregunté molesto

-bueno...- dijo ella mientras seguía dando saltos

-mi nombre es Sonic Rush... ahora, si me disculpas...- dije mientras comenzaba a seguir caminando

-¿cuál es tu col...?-

-creo que prometiste no molestarme más- dije interrumpiéndola- ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- le dije algo fastidiado

-¡ah sí!... ¡enseguida regreso!- dijo mientras desaparecía dejando sólo una nube rosa "¿cómo hace eso?"

-"al menos ya se fue..."- pensaba, pero al instante apareció ella nuevamente y comenzó a cantar... luego sacó un cañón rosa y me apuntó... espera... ¡UN MALDITO CAÑÓN!... me lancé al suelo para evitar que me ataque... *BOOM*

-ehmm... ¿estás bien?- me preguntaba la poni... parece que aquí los cañones sólo sirven para disparar pastel... que estupidez...

-escucha... no me sigas molestando o me encargaré de ti- le dije mientras me levantaba lleno de pastel e iba a cualquier lugar lejos de esa loca rosa...

-pero... ¿somos amigos no?- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a seguirme

-¡no!- le respondí molesto- ¡ahora deja de seguirme!- luego de decirle esto di media vuelta y seguí caminando

-¡no olvides tu fiesta por la noche!- dijo ella mientras aparecía de la nada

-¡AHH! ¡Déjame solo!- grité mientras comenzaba a correr hacia cualquier lado...

-¡okidokiloki!-

**Un rato después:**

Llegué hasta una calle algo alejada del centro del pueblo… por suerte había un cuarto para rentar…

-creo que este es un buen lugar- pensé mientras entraba… el lugar ya estaba amoblado… aunque eso me costó un poco más… tengo que conseguir un trabajo… pero primero me daré un baño… esa tonta poni me dejó el cuerpo pegajoso por el pastel…

Luego de darme un buen baño… y también de lavar mi chaleco y ponérmelo de nuevo, salí al pueblo en busca de un trabajo… sin olvidar ponerme los lentes…

-lo siento amigo… ese puesto ya está ocupado- me decía el dueño de una tienda de herramientas

-entiendo, gracias de todas formas- le dije mientras salía de la tienda… ya estaba anocheciendo… mejor dejo lo del trabajo para mañana, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer… ocultar el arma… regresé a casa y tome el aniquilador… salí en busca de un lugar seguro para ocultar esta cosa…

**Un rato después:**

-Creo que este lugar servirá… nadie lo encontrará aquí…- había llegado hasta un gran huerto de manzanas lejos del pueblo… logré encontrar un lugar en medio de todos esos árboles… saqué el arma(cuchillo) que puse en mi chaleco antes de salir de mi pueblo y la usé para crear un agujero dentro de uno de los arboles… puse el aniquilador dentro del árbol y luego lo tapé…- ¡listo!... ahora de regreso a casa…- comencé a caminar en dirección al pueblo cuando de pronto…- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!- entre los arboles pude ver una gran sombra que se acercaba…

-…-

-¡responde!... ¿Quién eres?- saqué nuevamente el arma de mi chaleco… si me descubrieron tendré que encargarme de algunos ponis…

-..- de entre las sombras apareció un gran poni color rojo… tenía una manzana verde por Cutie Mark

-supongo que eres el dueño de este lugar- le dije al poni mientras guardaba el arma sin que él lo notara…

-…- él asintió con la cabeza…

-ehmm… ¿viste algo?- le pregunté para asegurarme que nadie sepa del arma

-nope-

-lo siento amigo… soy nuevo en el pueblo… me perdí- le dije para justificarme- ¿podrías decirme en qué dirección está?- le pregunté

-…- el poni levantó su pata en dirección al pueblo…

-gracias… adiós- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Ponyville… "uff… eso estuvo cerca"…

Llegué hasta el pueblo… ya era de noche, así que decidí ir a dormir un poco… al pasar por el centro vi que en una dulcería estaban haciendo un fiesta… -ahora que recuerdo, la poni rosa me dijo que haría una fiesta… qué tontería, no tengo tiempo para fiestas…- dije mientras pasaba de largo

llegué a casa y me acosté para dormir… sin embargo no pude lograrlo… al igual que todos los días anteriores, los recuerdos de mis padres me deprimen… aunque ellos no fueron buenos, aun así eran mis padres… y ese maldito de Dark Hammer los mató… y ahora va tras de mí… creo que son motivos suficientes para desvelarme…

**Al día siguiente:**

Me levanté con los ojos hinchados… lo admito, estuve llorando por un rato en la noche… aún tengo en mi mente la imagen de mi madre siendo atravesada por una flecha… me siento pésimo…

Me duché y salí nuevamente a buscar trabajo… por suerte los lentes ocultan mis ojeras… una vez más comencé a caminar por el pueblo en busca de algún letrero de "se necesita personal" o algo por el estilo… pero tras varias horas de búsqueda no obtuve nada, la mayoría de tiendas ya tienen suficiente personal o no están interesados en mi ayuda…

-*suspiro* esto no puede estar peor…- pensé en voz alta mientras seguía caminando

-hey tú…- tres ponis me tomaron por sorpresa y me dirigieron hacia un callejón... había un pegaso y dos terrestres

-¿qué es lo que quieren?- les pregunté mientras me recuperaba

-danos el dinero…- dijo uno de ellos

-oigan tarados… si estoy buscando trabajo, es porque no tengo dinero- les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la calle principal

-¿A dónde vas?... nadie nos insulta y sale caminando de aquí- dijo uno de ellos

-escuchen idiotas… déjenme irme y no los acusaré… es por su bien- les dije

-somos tres y tú eres uno… ¿quién es el idiota?- preguntó el pegaso mientras se acercaba a golpearme

-ustedes…- tomé al pegaso por las alas y lo azoté contra el suelo… luego de eso saqué el cuchillo de mi chaleco y se lo puse en el cuello- ¡ahora escuchen idiotas!... ¡un paso más y el pegaso se muere!- dije al ver que los dos ponis de tierra querían acercarse

-¿q… qué es lo que quieres?- me dijo uno de ellos

-duhh… denme su dinero- les dije- no tengo para desayunar y ya me dio hambre por su culpa- dije mientras pegaba más el cuchillo en el cuello del pegaso

-hagan lo que dice…- dijo el pegaso con miedo

-¡toma!- me dijo uno de los ponis mientras lanzaba una pequeña bolsa llena de bits- ahora vete… déjanos en paz…-

-ehmm… no será tan fácil… alguien debe enseñarles… de donde yo vengo todo se paga… con dolor- dije mientras bajaba el cuchillo hasta el pecho del pegaso y hacía un corte superficial en forma de "x"…

-¡aghh!...- el pegaso dio un grito de dolor

-¡suéltalo!- me dijo el otro- ¡ya tienes lo que quieres!-

-y ustedes lo que se merecen… me parece bien- les dije mientras empujaba al pegaso hacia su grupo… luego tomé la bolsa de bits y me marché… ellos ni siquiera intentaron atacarme nuevamente

Como tenía hambre fui hasta un restaurante familiar… algo irónico ahora que lo pienso… cuando entré y me senté en una mesa vacía noté que todos se me quedaron viendo, al parecer los niños me tienen miedo… creo que los meseros están buscando la forma de sacarme del lugar…

-buenos días señor… ¿qué se le ofrece?- me preguntaba una de las meseras mientras me veía con incomodidad

-deme una hamburguesa de heno- le dije

-lo siento… ya se nos acabaron- me respondió ella rápidamente

-entonces un plato de heno frito- volvía pedir

-lo siento… tampoco tentemos de eso- me dijo ella esperando que me fuera

-pues… un sándwich de…-

-tampoco nos quedan sándwiches-

-bueno… deme un vaso de jugo de manzana…-

-ya no hay jugos-

-entonces un vaso de agua- le dije

-ehmm…-

-adivinaré… no tienen- dije molesto

-¿me está faltando el respeto señor?-

-no, yo sólo decía que…-

-señor, no me levante la voz-

-no te estoy levant…-

-¡seguridad!-

En un segundo aparecieron dos unicornios con cara de pocos amigos

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos

-nada… sólo que la señorita piensa que le estoy faltando el respeto…- dije fastidiado

-señor… por favor cálmese, no me falte el respeto- volvió a decir la poni

-pero no te estoy falt…-

-no me levante la voz-

-¡no te estoy levantand…!-

Antes de que termine de hablar los unicornios me tomaron con su magia y me echaron del lugar como si fuera un vago…

-¿saben qué?... al diablo con su restaurante…- grité mientras me sacudía el polvo y comenzaba a caminar

Luego de otro rato más de buscar trabajo, el hambre nuevamente me comenzó a afectar… así que decidí entrar en otra tienda… esta era un pastelería… al parecer es más popular que el resto de tiendas… hay muchos más ponis… busqué una mesa libre y me senté a esperar… pude ver que habían cinco ponis mirándome raro desde otra mesa

**Mientras tanto en otra mesa (Tercera Persona):**

-oye Twilight… ¿habías visto antes a ese poni?- preguntó cierta pegaso color cian

-creo que no- respondió una unicornio morada

-creo que ese fue el tonto para el que Pinkie hizo la fiesta anoche- dijo una poni naranja con tono vaquero

-pues me parece poco caballeroso de su parte que no haya venido- dijo una unicornio blanca

-ehmm… yo opino lo mismo- dijo una pegaso color amarillo

En ese momento se acerca una poni rosa a la mesa

-¿listas para salir chicas?- preguntó ella

-oye Pinkie… ¿conoces a ese poni?- preguntó nuevamente la pegaso

**Volviendo con Sonic Rush:**

-"Okey… esto ya es incómodo… espera… esa no es la poni rosa de… ayer… demonios… creo que no podré comer tranquilo"- pensé al ver que la poni rosa se acercaba a mí

-hola… creo que olvidaste lo de la fiesta ayer, pero no te preocupes… puedo hacer otra fiesta hoy y así tod…-

-escucha… no quiero una fiesta…- le dije

-pero… eres un nuevo amigo, y todos mis amigos tienen fiestas de bienvenida…-

-pues yo no…- le respondí- ahora si me disculpas… tengo algo de hambre- le dije mientras daba media vuelta y seguía esperando

-pero...- ella apareció de la nada frente a mí

-*suspiro* escucha… estoy teniendo un pésimo día, así que mejor vete antes de que arruine el tuyo- le dije a la poni rosa

-sé cómo alegrarte… *tomando aire*- ella iba a comenzar a cantar

-no… te atrevas- le dije mientras tapaba su boca con mi casco- ahora, retírate- le dije seriamente… por alguna razón su crin se volvió lacia y ella se fue mientras sollozaba…-"¿no puedo comer sin que me molesten o me echen del lugar?"- pensaba mientras seguía esperando… pero de pronto

*PLAF* la pegaso arcoíris de la mesa que me miraba me dio un golpe en la cara… caí de la silla de espaldas contra el suelo…

-¿qué rayos te pasa?- le pregunté molesto mientras me levantaba… por suerte mis lentes no se quebraron

-¡tú idiota!, hiciste llorar a Pinkie… ¡nadie se mete con mis amigas!- dijo ella mientras volaba hacia mí

*PLAF* recibí otro golpe… de hecho no lo pude esquivar, la pegaso era muy rápida

-¡ella me molestó!... ¡¿acaso estás loca?!- le pregunté mientras usaba una silla para bloquearla

-¡te enseñaré a no molestar a mis amigas!...- me gritó ella

-"genial… yo que no quería llamar la atención"- pensé mientras buscaba la forma de salir de esta…- "no puedo usar el cuchillo… sería terrible sacarlo frente a todos… sólo puedo inmovilizarla"- pensé

De pronto ella tomó la silla que tenía para alejarla y la lanzó a un lado…

-¡ahora verás!- me dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí… logré tomarla de una de las alas, y me lancé al piso sobre ella, había logrado detenerla…

-escucha… si no quieres que moleste a tus amigas… entonces no se metan en mi camin…-

Antes de que termine de hablar recibí una fuerte patada en las costillas… el golpe me hizo salir volando de la tienda y arrastrarme unos cuantos metros al caer en la calle…

-¡aghhh!...- el golpe me había dejado sin aire… sólo me quedé en el suelo a tratar de recuperarme

-¡eso es para que aprendas!- me gritó la poni que me había dado el golpe… era una poni naranja con sombrero de vaquero… para ser una poni… golpea duro… por suerte no pude comer nada en toda la mañana, sino lo hubiera vomitado con el golpe

Luego de un rato me levanté sin decir nada y caminé a casa aún adolorido por el golpe… pero de camino encontré un cartel… al parecer lo pusieron hoy…

"se necesita personal" decía el cartel; aunque estaba en una escuela… pero bueno, algo es algo… entré en la escuela y fui a conversar con el director

-buenos días… vengo por lo del cartel- dije mientras entraba

-pues… te explicaré, nuestro encargado de la regencia renunció… dijo que no podía trabajar con niños que son muy desobedientes- me explico el director, era un poni color café de crin y cola color negro- ¿crees que tú puedas hacerlo?-

-por mí no hay problema señor- le dije

-bien, necesito que llenes esta ficha, luego la evaluaremos para ver si cumples los requisitos- me dijo mientras me daba una hoja con muchas preguntas

-"bien… empecemos"- pensé mientras leía las preguntas

-Nombre: Sonic Rush

-Sexo: Masculino

-tipo de sangre: A+

-especie: _(Pegas…)_ terrestre

-color de cuero: Azul

-Color de crin/ cola: Negro

-Color de ojos: Negro

-Padecimientos: Ninguno

-antigua ocupación: Científico _(malvado)_

-Talento (Cutie Mark): Ninguno

Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que tuve que llenar… aunque mentí en algunas o me encargué de ocultar toda la verdad (lo que está entre paréntesis)…

-bien, espere un segundo… iremos a revisar su ficha- dijo el director mientras salía de la habitación…

-está bien- le dije…

Luego de un rato el poni regresó algo confundido…

-te tengo buenas noticias- me dijo él mientras se sentaba en el escritorio- puedes trabajar aquí… empezarás mañana-

-está bien, vendré mañana temprano- le dije mientras comenzaba a retirarme

-hey Rush…- me llamó

-¿sí?- le dije mientras abría la puerta

-¿enserio no sabes cuál es tu talento?-

-no lo necesito señor- le dije mientras salía de la oficina

-"Muy bien… al fin tengo trabajo… aunque es algo diferente trabajar de esta forma… pero por algo se empieza"- pensé mientras iba a casa

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de hoy...

-Rush: como siempre, gracias por leer y no olvides dejar tu Review... hasta el próximo cap :D

-SonicRush: si quieren pueden leer cualquiera de mis otros fics... hasta luego amigos ;D


	3. Cap 3: El nuevo regente

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de este fic...

-Rush: por cierto... lamentamos la demora...es que el escritor tuvo algunos problemas de inspiración...

-SonicRush: eso es cierto... estaba metido en los otros fics... y no me salían ideas para este... pero hice lo posible, me tomé unos seis RedBulls, me apuñalé con un hisopo, y luego de amanecerme con las tareas de la uni... pues se me ocurrió este cap...

-Rush: por cierto, no olviden ver los otros fics... y la RUSHpedia...

-SonicRush: bueno, sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 3: el nuevo regente... del pueblo...

* * *

me levanté temprano hoy... qué puedo decir... no llegaría tarde a mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo ¿no?... en fin, me dí un duchaso, me puse mi chaleco y mis lentes, desayuné y salí de mi casa en dirección a la escuela

-buenos días señor- me saludó una pegaso gris que estaba entregando los típicos anuncios por correo

-buenos días- le dije mientras salía algo apresurado... luego de unos minutos de caminata llegué a la escuela... al parecer lo hice muy temprano, encontré al director justo en la entrada...

-buenos días Rush...- me dijo el poni

-buenos días señor...- le contesté

-creo que madrugaste hoy, los profesores aún no llegan, lo harán en unos minutos... pasa y busca un buen lugar, hoy te presentaré frente a todos...- me dijo el director mientras abría la puerta de la escuela

-okey- le dije mientras entraba... al cabo de un rato vi que los ponis comenzaban a llegar... el director me dijo que siempre hacen una reunión por las mañanas antes de que lleguen los alumnos para... ya saben... hablar cosas de maestros...

-muy bien compañeros... ya que están todos presentes... déjenme presentarles a nuestro nuevo regente... saluden a Sonic Rush...- dijo el director mientras me invitaba a pararme e ir al frente... yo obedecí y me puse frente a todos... y en ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral

-ehmmm... *cof**cof*, un placer conocerlos- dije algo incómodo

-bueno... es un poni de pocas palabras- dijo el director refiriéndosa a mí... el resto de maestros afirmó con la cabeza... como diciendo "lo entiendo"- lo presentaremos ante los alumnos en la formación...- dijo el poni café...

luego de unos minutos escuchando los planes que tenían los maestros para hoy y todas esas cosas... sonó la campana indicando que era momento de la formación...

-muy bien Rush... hora de que conozcas a todos los pequeños...- me dijo el director...

-entendido señor- le dije

**Un rato después:**

todos los pequeños estaban formados en el patio de la escuela... algunos seguían jugando y bromeando por algun lado... como siempre el Director junto con los maestros estaban al frente de toda la formación, yo estaba entre ellos... entonces el director comenzó a hablar

-buenos días alumnos...- dijo el poni café

-buenos días director- contestaron todos los ponis en coro (como en la típica escuela)

luego de unos minutos de aburrido discurso por parte del director (típico de cualquier director)... bueno, pues el poni decidió presentarme...

-para terminar alumnos... quiero presentarles a su nuevo regente...- dijo el director mientras yo daba un paso al frente... todos los pequeños se quedaron observándome... al parecer mi apariencia los asustaba... bueno... si ven a un tipo con rostro serio, un chaleco tipo militar y lentes oscuros parado frente a ustedes y les dicen que va a ser el encargado de la disciplina... pues supongo que cualquiera estaría nervioso o asustado...

-buenos días alumnos- dije para romper el hielo

-...- y nadie me contestó...

Bueno... luego de que mi autoestima caiga al suelo por lo sucedido... pues dieron por terminada la formación

-muy bien Rush... estas son tus tareas para hoy...- dijo el director dándome una lista...

-veamos... cuidar el orden (como siempre)... visitas de padres o tutores (como siempre)... asistencias (como siempre)... limpiar el pasillo (¿ah?); disculpe... creo que esto está mal... ¿lo de limpiar es mi trabajo?...- pregunté

-pues... lo será por hoy amigo... el encargado de limpieza se enfermó y bueno... alguien debe hacerlo...- me explicó el director mientras entraba en su oficina- tu oficina está por allá; allí están los registros de asistencia...nos vemos luego *cierra la puerta*

-*suspiro* ya qué... primero limpiaré... o mejor lo haré al final; de seguro los ponis ensuciarán todo al momento del recreo...- pensaba mientras iba a mi oficina por los registros...

**Un rato después (Tercera persona):**

podemos ver un salón lleno de ponis... el maestro tuvo que salir a conversar con unos padres, así que el salón está libre... en otras palabras... los pequeños están armando un gran bullicio

-oigan, no deberían hacer eso... el regente puede oírnos- decía una pequeña unicornio blanca de ojos verdes y crin de color rosa y púrpura

-no molestes costado en blanco...- le dijo otro poni... éste era un unicornio algo más crecido... el típico bravucón del salón...- el nuevo regente es un tonto- dijo en voz alta... en ese momento se oyó a alguien aclarándose la garganta en la puerta... todos los ponis voltearon a ver... y allí estaba el nuevo regente...

-así que... un tonto...- dijo el poni con seriedad mientras entraba en el salón... al instante todos los ponis del salón fueron a sus asientos...- ¡atención a la lista!- dijo el regente...

luego de unos minutos de tomar la lista...

-bien... esos son todos... ahora escuchen... no permitiré que hagan desorden... ¿entendido?- preguntó el poni en tono serio

-si regente- respondieron los pequeños en coro

-como dije... es un tonto...- se escuchó entre las voces...

-bien... espero no tener que aplicar castigos...- dijo el regente mientras comenzaba a salir del salón...

en ese momento se le cayó un lápiz al unicornio que estaba diciéndole tonto... el unicornio estaba levantándolo con su magia... pero de pronto... *CRACK*... el regente aplastó el lápiz con uno de sus cascos... luego se acercó al unicornio...

-¿sabes que odio más que el desorden?... los insultos... espero que no se vuelva a repetir... ¿entendido?- le dijo en un tono serio mientras lo miraba fijamente a través de los lentes...

-s... sí señor...- respondió el unicornio asustado

-bueno alumnos... ya estoy de regreso... así que continuemos con... ¿qué tal regente?- la maestra entró al salón y encontró al regente junto a los alumnos

-ya tomé asistencia maestra... ahora me retiro... que tenga un buen día- dijo el poni mientras salía del salón

**Punto de vista Sonic Rush:**

salí del salón algo fastidiado... ya veo a qué se refería el regente anterior con lo de potrillos malcriados... pero no son problema para mí... tengo todo bajo control... luego de un rato más pasando por todos los salones para tomar lista; sonó la campana anunciando el recreo... decidí sentarme en una esquina del patio a vigilar a los potrillos... observaba a cada uno de ello para identificar a los que me puedan causar problemas o algo por el estilo...

-oiga señor regente...- se me acercaron tres potrillas una de cada especie... al parecer aún no tienen Cutie Marks

-¿que pasa?- les pregunté

-pues... vimos lo que pasó en nuestro salón... y todos nuestros compañeros le tienen miedo...- me dijo la poni terrestre

-¿y qué?... es imposible agradar a todos...- les dije

-de hecho... a nadie le agrada...- me djio la pegaso... al instante las otras dos ponis le cerraron la boca

-lo que mi amiga trataba de decir... es que no lo hemos conocido bien aún...- trató de justificarse la unicornio

-escuchen niñas... estoy aquí para trabajar... y mi trabajo es poner orden, no venir aquí a conocer ponis- les dije mientras terminaba la conversación y seguía vigilando

-pero... sabemos que es un buen poni...- me dijo la terrestre- sólo que... se siente algo solo...-

-no sé de que me hablas niña...- le dije tratando de ignorarla

-vamos... admítalo... usted no tiene muchos amigos... por eso actúa así...- dijo la pegaso- sabemos como se siente-

-yo no tengo amigos... no los necesito... y ustedes no saben como me siento... sólo creen saberlo... ahora retírense- les dije a las potrillas... a decir verdad eso último me dolió un poco... pero no me importa, no estoy en este pueblo para hacer amigos, sería algo estúpido, casi como ahorrarle el trabajo a Hammer de descubrir dónde me oculto...

-bueno... si necesita alguien con quien hablar puede buscarnos... si quiere podemos ser amigos- me dijo la poni de tierra antes de que se vayan

-si, si, lo que sea...- le dije mientras continuaba en mis cosas...

luego de un largo rato de trabajo pues... tenía razón, los ponis dejaron un desastre luego de que termine el recreo... pero decidí ponerme a limpiar a la hora de salida... aunque me tardé mucho

**Horas más tarde:**

-bien... creo que ya está...- dije mientras veía lo reluciente que había quedado la última aula por limpiar... no había nadie más en la escuela... hace un rato que el director me dio las llaves para cerrar antes de irme... era el único en el lugar...- bien... hora de irme...- dejé la escoba y todas las cosas de limpieza en su sitio antes de irme; eso me tomó sólo unos minutos... salí algo apurado... la verdad me estaba muriendo de hambre... aunque no creo que pueda encontrar algún lugar para almorzar a esta hora... luego de caminar un buen rato... pues no encontré ningún restaurante que atienda tan tarde... así que caminé en dirección al mercado... de seguro encontraré algo fácil y rápido de cocinar... estaba llendo por el mercado... cuando me pareció oír unas voces conocidas...

-¿acaso no me oíste?... ¡danos esos bits!- escuché un grito proveniente de un callejón... me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba, y por qué parecía haber oído esas voces antes... lo que encontré fue algo que me enfadó mucho... al parecer los ladrones de ayer no aprendieron la lección... ahora tenían acorralada a una pegaso amarilla con crin rosa... a decir verdad creo que esa pegaso estaba en la mesa de ayer, la de las amigas de esa poni rosa... en fin... decidí tomar cartas en el asunto... sólo para ver sufrir a esos ponis idiotas...

-vaya, vaya... ¿miren lo que tenemos aquí?...- dijo el pegaso al ver que me acercaba...

-creo que no aprendiste la lección, ¿verdad?- dije en tono serio mientras me acercaba a las escena... la pegaso amarilla estaba paralizada por el miedo...

-no te preocupes... nos encargaremos de tí en cuanto terminemos con esta...- dijo el pegaso mientras se acercaba a la poni...

-lo siento... no puedo esperar...- le dije mientras me interponía en su camino y lo empujaba a un lado... luego de eso me acerqué a la pegaso...

-gr... gracias por a... ayudarme- me dijo ella muy temerosa...

-largate... esto es entre ellos y yo- le dije antes de volver a enfocarme en los tres ladrones... la pegaso no lo pensó dos veces y se fue del lugar...

-bien hecho idiota... hiciste que nuestro botín de hoy escapara- me dijo el pegaso mientras se levantaba- esta vez lo pagarás... ¡ataquen!- le ordenó a los otros dos ponis, ellos empezaron a acercarse hacia mí...

el primero trató de enbestirme... logré esquivarlo y le asesté una patada al segundo en la cara... iba a sacar el cuchillo de mi chaleco, pero el pegaso me atacó por la espalda... el golpe que me dió me hizo arrastrame hasta golpear unos botes de basura... me levanté algo adolorido, pero continué peleando... uno de los terrestres corrió hacia mí... aproveché para usar un movimiento muy conocido en mi pueblo... levanté las dos patas delanteras, como si fuera un animal bípedo, y con ellas tomé al poni de una pata delantera y una trasera... y pues... lo levanté sobre mi lomo( para imaginárcelo pongan en google: FU CENA)...

-ésta me la enseño el poni Cena...- grité mientras azotaba al poni contra el suelo...

-*CRACK*¡AGHH!- el poni dió un gritó de dolor al caer... creo que ya no se levantará...

traté de golpear al segundo, pero éste me dió una patada en el estómago... caí al suelo debido al golpe... el poni aprovechó y me tomó de las patas delanteras... luego me inmovilizó... quedé apoyado en mis patas traseras, sin poder moverme...

-bien... parece que llegó tu hora...- me dijo el pegaso mientras se acercaba riendo...

-¡AGHH!- recibí un cascotaso en el estómago y otro en el pómulo...

-¡te dije que pagarías!- decía el pegaso mientras me golpeaba repetidas veces en el estómago... luego de eso despegó y regreso rápidamente con una nube

-¡AGHH!...- comencé a recibir choques eléctricos con esa nube-*COF* *COF* ¡AGHH!...- vaía borroso y comencé a escupir sangre, pero el pegaso siguió así por un rato más...

-¿ya tuviste suficiente?...- me dijo luego de un rato...- creo que me quedaré con estos...- dijo mientras me quitaba los lentes

-¡NO!...- intenté luchar para liberarme... pero no lo logré, el pegaso me quitó los lentes... al instante agaché la cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos...

-espero que hayas aprendido tu lección...- dijo mientras ponía su casco en mi quijada y levantaba mi rostro... intenté bajar la mirada... pero fue en vano, el logró que lo mirara a los ojos... lo que ví en ellos era perturbador... un alma llena de odio y malos actos... un alma que merecía ser castigada... en ese momento me llené de ira... sentía que debía hacer que ese poni pague por todo lo que hizo... pude sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo...- ¡AGHHH!- el pegaso botó mis letes y cayó al suelo agarrándose el rostro con los cascos mientras se revolcaba de dolor

-¿qué le hiciste?- me preguntó el otro poni asustado... apreoveché el desconcierto y le dí un cabezazo... él me soltó... en cuanto puse las patas delanteras sobre la tierra, le dí una patada en la quijada con las dos patas traseras... el terrestre cayó al suelo muy aturdido... corrí hasta donde estaba la nube, la tomé (aunque ya no tenga alas, aún conservo la habilidad de caminar sobre las nubes o tocarlas); y le dí un apretón, la nube disparó un rayo sobre el poni de tierra, éste comenzó a retorcerse en suelo electrocutado...

-¡MIS OJOS!, ¡MIS OJOS!...- el pegaso aún se retorcía de dolor... la verdad, ni siquiera yo me explico cómo pasó eso...

-creo que tomaré estos...- dije mientras iba hasta donde cayeron mis lentes y me los colocaba otra vez

-¡es aquí!...- escuché voces provenientes de la salida del callejón... era la pegaso amarilla, había traído a sus amigas...

-¡detente allí!- me gritó la unicornio morada... intenté escapar, pero la pegaso celeste se abalanzó sobre mí... la paliza que recibí me había dejado muy adolorido; ya no podía luchar para escapar

**Una hora después:**

y aquí estoy señores... la pegaso amarilla les dijo a sus amigas que yo la ayudé; como "agradecimiento" me llevaron al hospital al ver que estaba escupiendo sangre... pero no acabó allí, también llevaron a los ladrones "¿qué clase de poni normal ayuda a los ladrones?"

-necesitamos hablar con ustedes...- escuché que la enfermera llamó a las seis ponis a la habitación donde los ladrones y yo estábamos

-está bien...- las seis ponis entraron en la habitación junto a un doctor y una enfermera

-bien señor; quiero que nos diga ¿quién es usted?- me preguntó el doctor

-oh, oh, eso lo sé; se llama Sonic Rush- dijo la poni rosa dando saltos

-¿por qué la pregunta?- le pregunté al doctor

-pues... tratamos de buscar un archivo o historial médico... y no encontramos nada sobre usted...- me dijo el poni

-no soy de aquí... así que no espere encontrar información sobre mí- le dije mientras me lavantaba de la camilla

-bien... otra pregunta... ¿quién más estuvo con usted durante la pelea?...- preguntó nuevamente el doctor

-nadie...- le respondí

-está mintiendo... ese poni presenta heridas causadas por electricidad...- dijo señalando a uno de los ladrones- usted no puede tocar las nubes, y tampoco es un unicornio... ¿cómo lo electrocutó?- me preguntó el poni

-no lo sé...- dije

-esa no es la respuesta que busco- dijo el poni

-pues siga buscando... yo ni siquiera sé lo que pasó; sólo logré acabar con aquel ladrón- dije señalando al primer poni que lancé al piso- los otros dos me atacaron y comenzaron a golpearme... hasta que algo pasó y ambos terminaron en el suelo...- dije para ocultar algunas cosas que no deben saber

-muy bien señor Rush... aún debe quedarse, así que no se levante- me dijo el doctor al ver que ya quería irme

-oiga... ¿podría decirme lo que le pasó a aquel ladrón?- le pregunté a la enfermera señalando al pegaso, éste tenía los ojos vendados

-pues... hasta ahora es algo muy extraño... según nuestros exámenes el pegaso presenta extrañas quemaduras en ambos ojos, pero comienzan en el interior... como si algo le hubiera cocinado los ojos de adentro hacia afuera- dijo la poni extrañada por lo sucedido

-bien... gracias por todo... debo irme...- dije mientras me bajaba de la camilla y caminaba hacia la salida

-¿acaso no me oyó?... usted no puede irse...- me volvió a repetir el doctor

-¿que quiere que haga aquí?, yo ya estoy bien- dije mientras continuaba caminando

-pero...-

-no se preocupe doctor... nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilarlo- le dijo la unicornio morada al doctor

-está bien señorita Twilight... confío en usted y sus amigas- dijo el doctor mientras dejaba a las seis ponis

yo por mi parte, seguí caminando hasta la salida del hospital, abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa... pero luego de unos minutos las seis ponis aparecieron nuevamente frente a mí

-¿ahora qué quieren?- pregunté molesto... como que ya me está cansando esto de encontrarme con ellas por todos lados

-pues... mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y ellas son Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack...- la unicornio comenzó a presentarme a cada una de sus amigas... como si me importara-... queríamos agradecerte por salvar a Fluttershy- me dijo mientras levantaba su pata en señal de saludo

-sí... y por eso haremos una fiest...- decía la poni rosa, pero la interrumpí

-como sea... sólo quería arreglar cuentas con esos tres idiotas- les dije mientras seguía caminando, ignorando el saludo de la unicornio...

-pe... pero... no querías salvar a...- trataba de decir la poni con sombrero... la que me pateó ayer...

-ya dije que no... si no me creen, pues pregúntenle a ella- dije mientras seguía caminando- y dejen de meterse en mi camino...- les advertí antes de irme

-entonces... por qué te enfrentaste a esos ladrones... ¿qué te hicieron ellos?- me preguntó la pegaso celeste

-...se metieron en mi camino...- le dije mientras seguía caminando... al parecer eso sirvió para que dejen de seguirme... logré llegar a mi casa y lo único que hice al estar allí fue tirarme a la cama... tenía todo el cuerpo molido por los golpes y los choques eléctricos... y mañana debía levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo...

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca (Tercera persona):**

se ve a las seis ponis de la armonía reunidas...

-y bien Twilight... ¿qué haremos esta vez?... ¿para qué es la reunión?- preguntó Applejack

-no lo sé AJ... al parecer este poni es peligroso..- dijo Twilight

-pero no atacó a Fluttershy- dijo Pinkie tratando de calmar la situación

-hablando de eso... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el poni cuando estaban allí?...- le preguntó Rarity a la pegaso amarilla

-pues... él me dijo que me largara... que esto era entre él y esos tres...- respondió Fluttershy...

-entonces no te salvó...- dijo Rainbow

-pero... cuando el pegaso quería atacarme, él lo lanzó hacia un lado...- volvió a decir Fluttershy

-entonces si te protegió... aunque no lo quiere admitir...- dijo Applejack

-entonces... es bueno, pero malo...- dijo Pinkie, esto dejó algo confundidas al resto de las ponis

-¿a qué te refieres Pinkie?- preguntó Rarity

-pues... Sonic Rush es un poni bueno... pero él no lo sabe... por eso ahora es malo... aunque al parecer no le gustan los tipos revoltosos ni los problemas... por eso no quiere acercarse a nadie- respondió la poni rosa mientras daba saltos por todos lados

-oookey... creo que Pinkie sólo está siendo Pinkie- dijo Rainbow confundida

-en fin... informaré de esto a la princesa Celestia... por ahora creo que deberemos vigilar a ese poni... eso es todo chicas, ya pueden volver a sus casas...- dijo Twilight mientras llamaba a Spike para escribir la carta

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte...**

-señor Hammer... aún no hay rastros de Sonic Rush, ni del arma... al parecer escapó de esta ciudad- decía un pegaso mientras entraba en la casa de Dark Hammer

-bien... en ese caso, quiero equipos de búsqueda por todas las ciudades de equestria... deben encontrarlo, sólo él sabe dónde está el aniquilador de dioses...- dijo el enojado unicornio- ¡Busquenlo rápido!...

-¡sí señor!...- al instante muchos grupos de ponis comenzaron a movilizarse y salir del pueblo con rumbo a diferentes ciudades de equestria

-no importa dónde estés Rush... no tardaré en encontrarte... yo mataré a Celestia...- dijo Dark Hammer mientras reía macabramente...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el cap de hoy... al parecer nuestro protagonista no tendrá las cosas tan fáciles que digamos...

-Rush: eso me gusta... y supongo que a ustedes también... bueno en el siguiente capítulo habrá más acción y misterios... cuídense mucho, hasta pronto :)...

-SonicRush: como dijo mi amigo... tendremos más acción... no olviden dejar su Review para saber si les gustó el cap; si desean también pueden visitar mis otros fics... o la RUSHpedia que acabo de estrenar en la sección de especiales... hasta luego :D


	4. Cap 4: Una en un millón

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo... sé que no he actualizado desde hace un tiempo, es que estoy con muchas tareas... y bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... de todas formas, el capítulo ya está

-Rush: como siempre, este capítulo estará cargado de acción y emoción...

-SonicRush: y sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 4: una en un millón...

* * *

me levanté algo adolorido hoy... aún me duelen los huesos de la pelea de ayer...- ¡rayos!, ¡estoy llegando tarde al trabajo!- grité al ver la hora... me dí un rápido duchaso, tomé desayuno apresuradamente, me puse mi chaleco y salí de casa apresurado mientras me ponía lo lentes.. pero de pronto...

-¡auch!...- al abrir la puerta y salir, sin querer choqué con la poni del correo... mis lentes cayeron al piso... cerré los ojos casi al instante- lo siento señor- me dijo la cartera

-¡MIS LENTES! ¡DÁMELOS!- le grité furioso mientras trataba de buscar en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

-to...tome... aquí están...- le cartera me alcanzó los lentes... abrí los ojos para ponérmelos, pero por un instante la ví a los ojos... creo que enloquecí... vi algo que nunca antes había visto... pude ver un alma frágil e inocente... al instante me puse los lentes; pero me quedé en shock por lo que había visto-... hey señor... ¿se encuentra bien?...- me preguntó la pegaso de crin amarilla... al verla a los ojos con los lentes puestos, pude notar que estos eran muy peculiares...

-s...sí... estoy bien- le dije mientras me reponía

-lo... lo siento mucho señor...- me dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa... no te vi al salir de mi casa...- le dije mientras le levantaba el rostro- así que te pido perdón-

-pues... supongo que lo perdono- me dijo ella algo confundida por lo que le dije

-entonces gracias... bueno, te veré otro día... ya estoy llegando tarde al trabajo- le dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la escuela

-okey... hasta luego...- me dijo ella

**Un rato después:**

Llegué muy apresurado al trabajo... pero ya era tarde...

-llegas tarde Rush...- me dijo el director con algo de seriedad

-lo sé señor... lo siento, tuve un problema con la poni del correo cuando salía de casa- le respondí mientras me reponía luego de correr hasta la escuela

-*suspiro*... te entiendo amigo, ya todos aquí conocen como es Derpy... supongo que ahora tú también... puedes ir a trabajar- me dijo el poni color café... no lo pensé dos veces y fui hasta mi oficina por los archivos de asistencia

-¿qué habrá querido decirme?...- me quedé pensativo por lo que dijo el director; al parecer no todos ven a esa pegaso como una poni inocente... quizá mi Cutie Mark esté engañándome... después de todo, nunca había visto un alma buena, hasta ahora...

pasé el resto del día haciendo lo mismo... tomando lista, cuidando el orden, y las demás cosas que se hacen en la escuela... en fin, salí temprano del trabajo ya que no tenía que limpiar el lugar, el encargado de la limpieza ya estaba allí...

-hasta mañana señor- me despedí del director antes de salir

-hasta mañana Rush... y procura llegar temprano eh- me dijo él

-no hay problema...- le respondí mientras salía de la escuela... luego de ir a almorzar decidí dar un paseo por las afueras del pueblo... caminé un buen rato mirando el paisaje... hasta que llegué a la entrada del bosque...- muy bien... creo que le echaré un vistazo a este bosque...- dije en voz alta mientras me disponía a entrar

-n... no deberías hacerlo...- escuché un ligero murmullo detrás mío

-¿ah?...- di media vuelta para ver de donde provenía la apagada voz... y me encontré con la pegaso de crin rosa que salvé ayer...- ¿por qué no?...- le pregunté algo molesto... "¿ahora quieren meterse en mis decisiones?"

-es muy peligroso... hay mantícoras y lobos de madera...- me respondió la pegaso

-puedo ocultarme de esas cosas...- le dije con seguridad

-ellos te encontrarán... si tienes alguna herida, por más pequeña que sea... no podrás esconderte, ellos pueden oler la sangre a kilómetros...- me dijo la poni muy preocupada...

-está bien... creo que no iré... supongo que gracias por la advertencia...- le dije mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo... a decir verdad, lo último que ella dijo me asustó un poco

-de nada...- me dijo ella con su tímida voz mientras me alejaba...

en fin... ya que decidí no ir al bosque, me puse a caminar un poco por el colorido pueblo, a decir verdad no he salido mucho... creo que conocer un poco las calles me ayudará a familiarizarme con el lugar...

Luego de un rato vagando por las diferentes calles... pues me aburrí, ¿qué esperaban?... así que decidí regresar a casa, pero en el camino algo llamó mi atención... un grupo de ponis estaban reunidos alrededor de algo que estaba ocurriendo... desde el centro del grupo se escuchaban fuertes gritos y regaños... me acerqué para ver lo que estaba pasando... lo que vi me enfureció mucho; en el centro de todo el tumulto estaba un poni de color verde, con un atuendo de negocios y Cutie Mark de un portafolios, él estaba gritándole a la cartera que vi esta mañana, al parecer los dos habían chocado; ¿como lo sé?... pues hay muchas cartas regadas en el piso, además de un portafolios abierto y con muchos papeles tirados...

-n...no fue mi intención...- dijo la pegaso del correo

-¡mira lo que hiciste!... ¡eres una torpe!... ¡no puedes hacer nada bien!... ¡maldita bizca inútil!...- el poni de negocios le gritaba a la pegaso...

-...- la poni de crin rubia no decía nada... sólo estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando como una niña pequeña al ser regañada...

-¡te enseñaré a respeta retrasada!...- el tipo comenzó a acercarse a la pegaso con intención de hacerle daño... creo que ya vi suficiente; debo detener esto...

**Tercera Persona:**

en medio de la multitud, el poni verde se acerca a la pegaso... de pronto un poni color azul, de chaleco azul oscuro y lentes oscuros se interpone en su camino y lo hace retroceder...

-¡¿por qué te metes?! ¡¿qué no viste lo que ella hizo?!- reclamó el poni de negocios...

-ya le dijo que no fue a propósito...- fue lo único que el poni azul respondió

-¡¿acaso quieres buscarme pelea estúpido vago?!-

-alguien debe enseñarte modales... no deberías hablarme así, ni tampoco a ella... es sólo una pegaso inocente...- fue lo único que el poni de los lentes dijo, luego de eso comenzó a recoger algunas cartas y se las dió a la pegaso, sin prestarle atención al poni verde...

-*snif* gra...gracias...*snif*- la pegaso le agradeció al poni entre lágrimas por lo que estaba haciendo

-¡¿ahora me ignoras?!... ¡ya verás!- el tipo comenzó a acercarse al poni azul... intentó golpearlo, pero el poni reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomó del cuello...

-*susurrando*escucha idiota... dijiste que no te gusta perder el tiempo... así que lárgate antes de que pierdas un mes de tu vida en un hospital...- le dijo el poni azul al otro en el oído mientras discimuladamente metía una de sus patas en un bolsillo de su chaleco e hincaba un poco el lomo del otro poni con el cuchillo aún en su bolsillo...

-n...no me hagas d...daño...- el poni verde se asustó mucho al sentir el filo del cuchillo

-¡ahora largo!...- le gritó mientras lo empujaba lejos de la pegaso... por suerte nadie notó el cuchillo

-¡pagarán por esto!...- fue lo último que dijo el poni verde antes de poner todos sus papeles en el portafolios y llevárselo... el resto de ponis comenzó a irse... quedando sólo el poni azul y la pegaso gris

**Punto de vista Sonic Rush:**

-oye... ¿estás bien?- le pregunté a la pegaso del correo... ella seguía en el suelo...

-*snif* si... si lo estoy...- me dijo ella muy deprimida mientras recogía algunas cartas

-bien... te ayudaré con las cartas...- le dije mientras recogía el resto de cartas que estaban en el suelo

-¡Wiiii!, lo ven, se los dije, él es un poni bueno, yo se reconocer cuando alguien es bueno...- frente a mí aparecieron las seis ponis de siempre... ya saben a quiénes me refiero

-ya, cálmate un poco Pinkie...- le dijo la unicornio morada a la poni rosa

-¿qué hacen aquí?...- les pregunté molesto mientras le entregaba las demás cartas a la pegaso del correo

-pasábamos por aquí... y vimos lo que hiciste...- me dijo la pegaso arcoíris

-¡mienten!... me estaban espiando... ¿creen que soy estúpido?...- les dije

-bueno, bueno... le dije a las chicas que te vigilaríamos... pero ahora no veo razón para hacerlo- me dijo la poni morada

-¿ah? ¿por qué?- le pregunté confundido

-porque eres un poni bueno tontito...- me dijo la poni rosa

-*suspiro* esuchen... dejen de seguirme, no se metan en mi camino... en lugar de estar molestándome pudieron ayudarla a ella con su problema...- les dije señalando a la pegaso gris... las otras ponis sólo agacharon la cabeza- mejor me voy... ten más cuidado la próxima vez...- le dije a la pegaso del correo antes de irme

-gracias- me dijo ella

caminé un buen rato, la verdad me aburre un poco llegar a casa y no hacer nada, sólo acostarme para dormir... así que decidí sentarme un rato en una banca del parque para... no sé, ver los ponis pasar... luego de unas horas, ya era de noche, así que decidí observar las estrellas...

-hola...- alguien se sentó a mi lado, al voltear vi que era la pegaso del correo

-hola- le dije antes de volver a dirigir mi vista hacia las estellas

-gracias por ayudarme... la verdad, son pocos los ponis que me ayudan... la mayoría me quiere lejos de ellos, dicen que soy una tonta- me dijo ella con tristeza

-de nada... quizá es porque sueles meterte en problemas ¿cierto?- le pregunté... a decir verdad, sentía curiosodad por esta poni... necesitaba ver su alma denuevo... era algo que nunca antes había visto

-pero no lo hago a propósito...- me dijo ella

-eso yo lo sé... pero ellos no; ellos te ven de otra forma...- le dije- yo sé que eres inocente...-

-pues... gracias... por cierto, me llamo Ditzy... pero puedes decirme Derpy, todos en el pueblo lo hacen... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó ella

-me llamo Sonic Rush... pero eso no importa mucho...- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema, para que no siga averiguando cosas sobre mí- y dime... ¿alguna vez has hecho algo a propósito?...- le pregunté

-no... nunca tuve la intención de hacer cosas malas...- me dijo Derpy

-ya veo... esa es la razón- pensé en voz alta

-¿razón de qué?- me preguntó ella

-nada... no es nada...- le dije al darme cuenta que me había oído

-vamos díme... no se lo diré a nadie...- me dijo ella con mucha curiosidad

-lo siento, no te lo diré...- le respondí... ella se puso muy triste

-entiendo... tú tampoco me quieres cerca...- me dijo ella mientras se disponía a marcharse

-no... no es nada de eso... sólo que... *suspiro* escucha... si te lo digo, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie...- la verdad... me rompía el corazón hacerle daño a un alma que era inocente...

-está bien, te lo prometo- me dijo ella

-bien, pero antes de decírtelo debes dejarme hacer una cosa...- le dije

-¿qué cosa?-

-pues... debes dejar que te vea a los ojos...- al decirle esto ella se avergonzó mucho... durante toda la conversación ella estaba tratando de ocultar su peculiar mirada de mí...

-yo...- la poni estaba muy avergonzada, creía que lo hacía para molestarla

-no lo hago para molestarte...- le dije al ver que se sentía incómoda

-¿entonces por qué lo haces?- me preguntó ella

-es que... yo... *suspiro* supongo que tendré que decírtelo... escucha, lo que te voy a decir es un gran secreto... así que deberás cerrar la boca eh...-

-bueno, bueno, dime de una vez...- me dijo ella

-bien...*suspiro* supongo que lo lógico siempre es lo más difícil... escucha, ¿ves mi Cutie Mark?-

-si...-

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significa?-

-pues... es como un ojo... en un triángulo... entonces tiene que ver con tus ojos ¿cierto?...- al parecer Derpy es más inteligente de lo que todos piensan

-algo así... en realidad tiene que ver con los ojos de todos- le respondí

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿alguna vez oíste la frase?... "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"- le pregunté... ella asintió con la cabeza- pues... yo puedo ver a través de esas ventanas...- le dije

-entonces... ¿puedes ver el alma de todos?...-

-bueno, sólo cuando los miro a los ojos... y cuando no tengo estos lentes puestos- le respondí señalando mis lentes

-¿y por qué llevas esos lentes?... ¿acaso no te gusta ver el alma de los ponis buenos?- me preguntó la pegaso muy preocupada

-bueno... ese es el problema... hasta ahora la única alma buena que he visto ha sido la tuya... y no estoy seguro de lo que vi, ya que sólo la vi una vez por accidente...- le dije

-bueno, en ese caso...- Derpy me quitó lo lentes y me miró a los ojos... lo que hizo me tomó por sorpresa; pero fue algo sorprendente... no me había equivocado, su alma era buena... ¿como lo sé?... pues en sus peculiares ojos veía un brillo que no había visto antes, además su alma reflejaba inocencia y fragilidad...

-wow...- me quedé estupefacto... era la segunda vez que la veía; pero aún así era algo muy agradable y extraordinario...

-¿y bien?...- la pegaso volvió a ponerme los lentes...

-pues... no me equivoqué... Derpy, dejame decirte que tu alma es una en un millón... eres la única poni que conozco que tiene un alma buena...-

-¿y qué hay de Twilight y sus amigas?- me preguntó ella con curiosidad

-ehmm... no me hables de esas ponis... ni siquiera me gusta verlas... ¿por qué miraría en sus almas?- le dije confundido

-entonces... ¿no has visto las almas de otros ponis en el pueblo?-

-ehmmm... nope, tu alma es la única que vi... ¡ah! y la de un ladrón... pero no fue nada agradable...- le dije recordando lo que sucedió ayer

-es porque era ladrón...- me dijo ella con cara de "¿es enserio?"...- pero te aseguro que si ves a otro poni a los ojos te derás cuenta que hay muchas almas buenas...- me dijo la poni con seguridad

-lo siento Derpy... pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme ante...- mientras seguía ablando, ella se fue sin decirme nada...- ehmm... creo que eso sí es una mala manera de despedirse...- pensé en voz alta

-ya regresé... mire Doctor, ese es Sonic Rush... mi nuevo amigo- le pegaso regresó... y traía consigo a un poni color café, lo estaba jalando de la pata como a un niño pequeño...

-ehmm... hola, soy el Doctor- se presentó el poni muy avergonzado

-hola... soy Sonic Rush- le contesté

-y... ¿para qué me llamaste?- le preguntó el Doctor a Derpy

-¡cierto!... Sonic, te aseguro que él también es como yo...- me dijo Derpy

-nahh... no me quiero arr...- antes de que termine la pegaso voló hacia mí y me quitó los lentes, luego apegó el rosotro del poni café a mis ojos... y bien, no me quedó de otra... a decir verdad, su alma tampoco era mala...

-lo siento... Derpy suele ser algo bromista... una vez más te pido disculpas...- me dijo el Doctor

-ehmmm... no hay problema, ¿cierto Derpy?- le pregunté a la pegaso

-cierto... ya puede irse Doctor...- le dijo la pegaso al poni café

-¿entonces?... ¿sólo me llamaste para eso?...- el poni estaba muy confundido

-sí, ahora ya puede irse... lo veré en casa...- le dijo la pegaso

-okey... te veo en casa querida... hasta luego Rush- se despidió el Doctor

-hasta luego...- le dijimos ambos

-¿y bien?...- me preguntó Derpy luego de que el Doctor se marchara

-*suspiro* pues... lamento informarte que... ¡tenías razón!...- le dije bromeando un poco

-lo ves...- Derpy se alegró al oír mi respuesta... tanto que me dió un abrazo... la verdad me sentí muy incómodo en ese momento; ya que no estoy acostumbrado a los abrazos... ni siquiera mis padres me abrazaban, así que no esperen que sea el rey de los extrovertidos...

-por cierto... ¿es tu esposo verdad?- le dije mientras terminába el abrazo

-si... ¿cómo lo sabes?...- me preguntó ella

-lo supuse, ya que sus almas son muy parecidas, almas gemelas diría yo... además dijo que te espera en casa...- le expliqué

-cierto...-

-bueno Derpy... fue un gusto conocerte, y a tu esposo también... pero ya debo irme, tengo que trabajar mañana...- le dije mientras me levantaba de la banca

-yo también tengo que trabajar mañana... así que nos vemos luego...- la pegaso se despidió de mí y levantó vuelo hacia su hogar

-*suspiro* que agradable noche... al menos conocí a dos almas buenas en toda mi vida...- decía mientras caminaba hacia mi casa... de pronto una poni se interpuso en mi camino...

-¿sabes?... a Hammer le encantará recibir noticias tuyas...- me dijo ella mientras se acercaba... era una pegaso color blanco... voló hacia mí...

-¿quién eres?...- le pregunté mientras me tiraba a un lado para evadir su ataque...

-eso no te importa... Hammer te quiere con vida... así que sólo te dejaré inconsciente... quizá puedas mover el cuello después de que termine contigo...- dijo ella mientras nuevamente intentaba embestirme

-no mataré a una chica... ¡así que lárgate!...- le grité mientras me hacía a un lado... ella pasó de largo y se arrastró

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso... hay un buen precio por llevarte hasta allá... y Hammer me envió a este pueblo a investigar... así que no tienes opción... será por las buenas... o por las malas- al decir eso último ella sacó un cuchillo de debajo de su ala izquierda

-crees que te tengo miedo...- metí mi pata en el bolsillo de mi chaleco y saqué mi cuchillo...

-bien... será por las malas...- la pegaso voló nuevamente hacia mí y me dió una patada con sus patas traseras... retrocedí un poco, por suerte logré esquivar los ataques con el cuchillo...

-"no puedo matarla... es una chica... aunque es una asesina... bueno... ¡ya sé!"...- guardé mi cuchillo y comencé a correr a toda velocidad...

**Tercera Persona:**

-bien... será por las malas...- la pegaso sacó un cuchillo y atacó al poni azul... luego él comenzó a correr en otra dirección- ya veo... intentas huír... será divertido, como una cacería jajajajaja... pero no podrás escapar de mí jajajaja...- la pegaso comenzó a seguir al poni azul por todas las calles del pueblo... al parecer el poni no tenía un lugar fijo a donde ir... luego de unos minutos de persecución, llegaron al final del pueblo, mejor dicho a la entrada del bosque... sin pensarlo dos veces, el poni se adentró en el bosque aún siendo seguido por la pegaso... luego de un rato más corriendo, él se detuvo y dio media vuelta para quedar nuevamente enfrentado a la pegaso...

-te lo dije... no puedes escapar de mí...- dijo la pegaso al ver que el poni azul se detenía

-no necesito escapar... sólo necesito estar en el lugar correcto...- le respondió el poni azul

-¿ah?... no importa... de todas formas te llevaré con Hammer- dijo la pegaso mientras tomaba posición de ataque

-inténtalo...- dijo el poni mientras hacía lo mismo

la pegaso se abalanzó sobre el poni... rápidamente éste reaccionó, la tomo por una de sus alas y la azotó contra el suelo...

-sabes... aprendí algo de los pegasos... sus alas son muy débiles- el poni azul tomo el ala de la pegaso y a pateó con mucha fuerza

*CRACK*

-¡AGHH!- pagarás por eso maldito...- la pegaso pateó al poni en el estómago, éste retrocedió... ella se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él, y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara...

**Punto de vista Sonic Rush:**

tenía a la pegaso encima mío y golpeándome repetidas veces... trataba de defenderme con las patas delanteras... mi plan estaba en peligro; con recibir sólo un corte de ese cuchillo mi plan se va a la basura... así que actué rápido... tomé las patas delanteras de la pegaso y le dí un fuerte cabezazo... ella retrocedió botando su cuchillo, me levanté y saqué nuevamente el cuchillo de mi chaleco...

-¿crees que con eso basta?- me preguntó ella mientras veía su ala rota

-bueno, es un comienzo... ahora no puedes usar tus alas...- le dije mientras me acercaba, ahora que no puede volar sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos

-¿crees que me vencerás? ¿crees que este lugar te hará ganar?- ella trató de atacarme nuevamente... pero logré detener su casco...

-ahora entenderás...- le dije... rápidamente apoyé todo mi peso sobre sus patas delanteras...

*CRACK* *CRACK*

-¡AGHH!... ¡eres un maldito!...- la pegaso cayó al suelo con las patas delanteras quebradas... ahora no podía moverse

-¿lista para morir?- le pregunté mientras con mi cuchillo le hacía un corte en la mejilla al instante la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida

-¿qué paso con lo de no matar chicas eh?- me preguntó ella

-yo no te mataré...- le contesté

-¿entonces qué idiota?- la pegaso comenzaba a arrastrarse tratando de alcanzar su cuchillo

-sabes... hace unas horas una poni me dijo un dato muy curioso, de seguro te gustará saberlo... las mantícoras pueden oler la sangre a kilómetros...- le dije mientras tomaba su cuchillo y lo tiraba cerca de ella- toma... lo necesitarás...- le dije antes de irme, dejando a la poni tirada en el suelo...

caminé hacia la salida del bosque... antes de salir pude escuchar unos fuertes rugidos, seguidos de un grito desgarrador por parte de la poni...

llegué a casa muy cansado y adolorido... supongo que debo agradecerle a esa tal Fluttershy el haberme dicho lo de las mantícoras... pero bueno, haré eso algún día... por ahora sólo me iré a descansar, literalmente parezco un zombi por el cansancio...

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte (Tercera Persona):**

-Señor... los ponis enviados a Appeloosa ya regresaron... no hay noticias...- dijo un poni mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Dark Hammer

-bien... supongo que ya regresaron todos ¿cierto?...- preguntó Dark

-bueno... sólo falta una pegaso que envió a Ponyville... no hemos recibido noticias de ella...- contestó el poni

-bien, quizá la muy cobarde haya escapado... de todas formas... envía unos cuantos ponis a investigar el lugar-

-sí señor...- contestó el poni mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo cuatro...

-Rush: como siempre, estuvo cargado de acción... y bueno, también trajo algunas emociones...

-SonicRush: como siempre, no olviden dejar su Review para ver que tal les pareció el capítulo y si desean échenle un vistazo a mis otros fics... hasta luego :D

-Rush: y estén atentos, habrá más acción en el próximo capítulo... hasta pronto :)


	5. Cap 5: Repitiendo errores

*Se abre el telón*

SonicRush: ¡muy buenas a todos!... bueno, esta es una ocasión especial, pidan un deseo porque este fic ha sido actualizado :v... ha pasado mas de un año y pues, lo sé, tardé demasiado... pero aquí estoy retomando todo de nuevo, listo para la acción, y espero ustedes también lo estén... así que sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 5: Repitiendo errores...

* * *

Han pasado algunos días desde el encuentro con la asesina... por ahora todo a transcurrido con normalidad, me he adaptado mejor al lugar, el trabajo está volviéndose rutinario, me agrada que sea así, ayuda a levantar menos sospechas, me enteré que en unos días habrá un gran evento acompañado de un concierto aquí en Ponyville, una tal Rara llegará al pueblo, debido a esto en los ultimos dos días han llegado muchos grupos de ponis de diferentes partes del reino

-*beep* *beep* *click*-

-si si, ya estoy despierto- le dije a mi despertador nuevo mientras me levantaba, luego de asearme me puse los lentes y antes de ponerme el chaleco decidí echar un pequeño vistazo a mi lomo con ayuda del espejo que compré- ya veo... ustedes nunca se irán... me alegra, siempre estarán ahi para recordarme las consecuencias de cometer ese error... arriesgar mi vida por los demás...- dije en voz baja mientras pasaba uno de mis cascos por sobre dos marcas que estaban en mi lomo, luego de esto me puse el chaleco para ocultarlas y salí en dirección a la escuela

Luego de un rato de caminata llegué al colorido lugar, como siempre estaba antes que todos, en cuanto ingresé comencé con mi labor, revisar algunos salones y luego esperar a que los pequeños lleguen... el tiempo pasó, el director llegó y me informó que por toda esta celebración que llegará al pueblo, las clases terminarían mas temprano para que algunos maestros ayuden a la elaboración del evento, aunque era algo que ya suponía debido a que todos en el lugar andaban mencionándolo

**Horas después:**

-bien, hora de volver a casa- dije mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas en la pequeña oficina y salia de esta, me despedí del director y de los maestros que ví y una vez más tenía los cascos sobre la calle principal de camino a casa- wow... bueno... creo que es tiempo de cambiar a este amigo...- dije en voz baja al pasar por una tienda de ropa y ver un chaleco en una de las vitrinas, era azul, al igual que el chaleco que traigo puesto, me quedé un rato observándolo hasta que...

-¡buenas tardes regente!- una voz aguda me hizo salir del trance, al voltear ví que era una pequeña unicornio blanca, de ojos verdes y crin de dos colores, la recuerdo de la escuela, ella siempre anda jugando con otras dos potrillas

-¿eh?... ah, hola pequeña, buenas tardes a tí tambien- le dije mientras volvía a mirar el chaleco

-¿qué lo trae por esta calle señor Rush?- me preguntó ella

-nada en realidad, solo andaba de camino a casa y pude ver este chaleco- le dije señalando la prenda del otro lado del vidrio

-aaaaa pues, es un lindo chaleco, mi hermana lo hizo hace unos días en su rato libre- me dijo la pequeña unicornio

-¿tu hermana?-

-sip, ella es diseñadora, y ésta es mi casa-

-ya veo, bueno... creo que lo compraré- dije mientras entraba a la tienda, en cuanto abrí la puerta una campanilla hizo su típico sonido, al instante una poni blanca de melena bien cuidada y ojos azules apareció para atenderme... la reconocí en cuanto la ví

-bienvenido a... ¡tú!...- en cuanto ella me vió me puso mala cara

-ya estoy aquí hermana- detrás mío había entrado la potrilla

-ve a tu cuarto Sweetie Belle, no quiero que estés cerca de ese pony- dijo la unicornio refiriéndose a mí

-pero Rarity... él trabaja en mi escuela, es Rush, el regente- respondió la pequeña

-¡¿Que?!... ¡esto no es posible!, ¡¿como puede un poni como tú estar trabajando con niños?!- la unicornio dió un grito dramático

-ehmm... oye... solo vine a comprar ese chaleco- le dije señalando el chaleco- si quieres criticar mi trabajo con gusto regresaría otro día-

-hablaré con el director de la escuela...- dijo ella

-no rarity... el señor Rush es un buen regente, siempre cuida el orden y está vigilando que no pase nada malo- dijo la pequeña poni en mi defensa

-Sweetie Belle, estás mintiendome-

-señorita... ¿Rarity cierto?- le dije, ella volteó y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- mi desempeño laboral no es algo que a usted le corresponda criticar, y el hecho de que usted y sus amigas no se lleven bien conmigo no le da el derecho a perjudicarme en el trabajo- le dije de la manera mas seria

-...- la poni guardó silencio, ella sabía que tenía razón

-ahora si me disculpa... vi este chaleco hace un rato y vine a comprarlo-

-bien... son 30 bits- me dijo ella con desgano

-aqui tienes- saqué una pequeña bolsa de mi chaleco y se lo di, ella tomó el dinero, fue hasta el maniquí y le quitó el chaleco, lo empacó y me lo dio- gracias, que tenga buenas tardes- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la calle nuevamente

-gracias por su compra, espero vuelva pronto- dijo ella

-nos vemos señor Rush- se despidió de mí la potrilla

-nos vemos niña- le dije antes de abrir la puerta y retomar la caminata a casa

de camino a casa noté algo peculiar, un gran grupo de ponis agrupados en un puesto, pude ver un cartel que decía "Venta de entradas aquí"... jeje... ponis agolpándose para poder ir a ver a una cantante, en mi pueblo se agolpaban para ver una pelea callejera, las cosas aquí son muy diferentes...

pasé cerca de toda la multitud, y pude oír un par de ponis hablando entre todas las voces que sonaban en el lugar

-oye tú, ¿conoces algun Sonic Rush?, es un poni terrestre de color azul que siempre tiene chaleco, ¿lo has visto?- al dirigir la mirada vi a dos ponis interogando a un unicornio en el tumulto, uno era un poni de tierra y el otro un pegaso

-lo siento no lo... ¿no es ese?- el poni me señaló, al instante los otros dos se enfocaron en mí

-*demonios... debo encontrar una salida*- pensé mirando a todos lados... sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en la multitud de ponis para confundirme... encontré un pequeño callejón cerca y me escondí ahí por un momento- *es inútil, si me quedo aquí me encontrarán... debo hacer algo*- observe alguna posible salida pero nada parecía ser una buena solución... hasta que...

-¡¿oye que estás...?!-

-shhhh...- tomé a un pegaso de color azul que pasó cerca del callejón- escucha, necesito tu ayuda- le dije mientras lo observaba... traía consigo una bandana negra en el cuello que le cubría el pecho, sos ojos eran color rojo, su crin y cola eran negras, con un par de mechones rojos, no creo que los asesinos lo diferencien rápido

-escucha amigo, no se que te pasa, solo déjame ir a comprar una entrada para el concierto- dijo el pegaso caminando de regreso al grupo, pero lo detuve con mi casco

-ehmm.. si me ayudas te ayudaré con la entrada-

-¿y como piensas hacerlo?-

-no lo se... ¿no tienes algo que pedir a cambio?-

-bueno, me gustaría comprar la entrada VIP... pero no tengo mucho dinero-

-¡¿cuanto necesitas?!- le pregunté apresurado ya que sentía que el tiempo se me acababa

-son 30 bits más-

-bien tómalos- le dije dándole una bolsa de bits- ahora escucha, necesito que te pongas esto- saqué el chaleco nuevo y con todo el dolor de mi corazón y mi bolsillo se lo entregué

-bien, ¿ahora qué?- me preguntó el mientras se lo ponía el chaleco, éste le cubría las alas, lo cual le impedía volar claro está

-¿cuál es tu nombre amigo?- le pregunté, al menos quiero saber el nombre del poni que está por poner su vida en riesgo gracias a mi

-Comet Galaxy- me dijo él

-bien Comet... sal por ese callejón... sal lo más rápido que puedas, y corre hacia donde sea, dos ponis te seguirán, no dejes que te alcancen- le dije desesperado

-¿eh?- lo que le dije lo dejó algo confundido... pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes que cuestione lo que le pedí, yo ya lo había empujado fuera del callejón

-¡ahí está!-

-¡aaahhh!- el pegaso azul desapareció de mi vista casi al instante... seguido de ello vi pasar rapidamente a los dos ponis

-ufff... Comet, te deseo la mejor de las suertes... espero encontrarte denuevo y ver qué tal te fue en el concierto- dije en voz baja mientras veía a los asesinos doblar la esquina

luego de ello caminé a casa cuidando mi espalda y escondiéndome entre las sombras... llegué, aseguré todas las puertas y ventanas; y me acosté a intentar descansar... aunque sabía que el resto de la noche sería una pesadilla total

**Por la madrugada...**

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-¿eh?- me levanté de la cama con mi cuchillo en el casco... salí del cuarto y di un vistazo a la ventana... vi parado enl a puerta a un poni, me costó reconocerlo ya que todo estaba oscuro- *cuidado Rush... puede ser una trampa*- pensé

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-¡vine a devolver el chaleco!- dijo el poni, pude reconocer su voz, era el pegaso del callejón, Comet

abrí la puerta con cuidado y efectivamente, el pegaso azul estaba frente a mi... aunque se veía muy lastimado, tenía raspones por todos lados y algunos moretones

-¿cómo llegaste aquí? nadie conoce mi casa- le dije sorprendido

-una tal Pinkie Pie me lo dijo- respondió él, al parecer la poni rosa sabe donde vivo

-adelante, pasa- le dije- ¿qué te sucedió?- pregunté sentándome en el sofá, él se sentó en el sofá frente al mío

-logré perderlos cuando me acercaba al bosque... pero tuve que meterme entre espinas y rocas para que no me encuentren- me dijo mientras se quitaba el recién estrenado chaleco y me lo devolvía, aunque ahora se veía muy viejo con todos los raspones y manchas de tierra

-oye escucha, siento todo eso, necesitaba salir del apuro y...

-no te preocupes, no importa, despues de todo... *saca un boleto dorado* conseguí la entrada VIP- me dijo él con una sonrrisa en el rostro

-eso es bueno... ambos conseguimos lo que queríamos-

-si... ugh, estoy cansado... supongo que es hora de buscar un hotel para descansar- me dijo él caminando hacia la puerta

-oye, te debo el favor... así que si deseas quédate aquí a descansar, la única habitación está por allá, yo por mi parte estaré aquí en el mueble, debo vigilar que no regresen esos dos- le dije al pegaso

-bueno... supongo que debo aceptar... estoy algo cansado como para seguir en la calle- me dijo él- gracias... ¿como te llamas?

-Sonic Rush- le dije

-gracias Rush, buenas noches- me dijo él

**Al día siguiente:**

al amanecer mi invitado se despidió y salió a conocer un poco más del lugar, después de todo me enteré que solo es un turista que vino al pueblo por el concierto de Rara, es fan de esa poni... en fin, me disponía a continuar con mi rutina cuando algo llamó mi atención

-*¿otro grupo de ponis?... espera esos son...*- corrí a ocultarme tras una pared al ver lo que pasaba, los dos asesinos de ayer estaban hablando con un grupo de ponis de este pueblo

-¡¿entonces no lo han visto?!- preguntó el pegaso, todos los ponis dijeron que no... me alegra que nadie me haya prestado atención en esta ciudad, es bueno saber que no saben de mi... ojalá se larguen de una vez antes de que...

-¡oh! ¡yo, yo! ¡yo conozco a todos!- escuché una voz ya conocida para mí... maldigo el momento en que esa poni rosada apareció en mi camino

-¡¿tu lo conoces?!- el terrestre se acercó a ella

-¿a quien?-

-Sonic Rush-

-aaaa... sí, es un poni de tierra azul, no habla mucho-

-¿eres amiga suya?-

-el dice que no, pero yo digo que si- dijo ella saltando como siempre

-bien... por favor, acompáñanos-

-okidokiloki- los tres ponis comenzaron a caminar a no se donde... entonces escuché

-¡escucha Sonic Rush, sé que estás por aquí!... ¡hoy por la tarde ve al bosque y danos lo que venimos a buscar!, ¡de lo contrario tu amiga pagará!-

-demonios...-

**Tercera persona:**

se ve a Pinkie caminando junto a los otros dos ponis, de pronto el pegaso la embiste y la hace caer inconsciente...

-¡escucha Sonic Rush, sé que estás por aquí!... ¡hoy por la tarde ve al bosque y danos lo que venimos a buscar!, ¡de lo contrario tu amiga pagará!- grita el pegaso antes de que ambos se pierdan en direccion al bosque

-¿oyeron eso chicas?- pregunta una de las crusaders que va de camino a la escuela junto a las otras dos potrillas

-si... creo que hay un problema-

-miren... ¿esa no es Pinkie?- las tres potrillas se acercaron al lugar

-¡oigan ustedes!, ¡dejenla!- la pegaso del grupo de pequeñas llamó la atención a los dos ponis... ellos se acercaron al grupo de potrillas

-ya veo... ¿quieres acompañarla cierto?- dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba a la pequeña pegaso por la fuerza y la llevaba consigo

-!sueleta a Scootaloo!- las otras dos potrillas intentaron recuperar a sus amigas, pero no lo lograron, el poni de tierra las alejó de un empujón

-si las quieren de vuelta traigannos a Sonic Rush- dijo el pegaso antes de desaparecer en dirección al bosque Everfree

-debemos ir a por ayuda Applebloom-

-sí Sweetie Belle, no hay tiempo que perder-

Punto de Vista Sonic Rush:

-*bien... ya tengo un plan, pero debo ir a por el aniquilador*- pensé mientras caminaba en dirección a la granja en donde lo ocultaba... pasó un buen rato hasta llegar al lugar, caminé entre los arboles un poco en busca del indicado, una vez que tuve el aniquilador en mis cascos lo coloqué en mi lmo y comencé el camino a Everfree, pero de regreso vi a una potrilla yendo hacia la granja... estaba llorando y muy asustada

-¡regente Rush!... ¡ayudaaa!- en cuanto ella me vio se acercó a mi gritando

-¿que sucede niña?-

-dos ponis malos se llevaron a mi amiga Scootaloo y a Pinkie Pie- me dijo ella preocupada

-aaa... ¿sabes hacia donde fueron?- le pregunté

-sí, se fueron por allá... por favor ve a ayudarlas, yo ire a por más ayuda, llamaré a mi hermana- dijo ella antes de continuar corriendo

-... llamará a su hermana... debo apresurarme, para cuando ellas lleguen ya todo debe haber acabado- dije en voz baja mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque... al llegar no me tomó mucho ubicarlos, estaban en un claro cerca al límite con el pueblo... me acerqué a ellos en cuanto me vieron ambos se pusieron a varios metros frente a mi, pude ver que en un árbol dercano tenían atadas a la poni rosa y a la potrilla que mencionó la niña de hace un rato

-veo que llegaste... que mal, ya íbamos a comenzar a divertirnos un poco con esta poni...- dijo el pegaso acercandose a la poni terrestre y pasando su ala por el rostro de ella, la poni solo estaba asustada por todo esto, por otra parte la pequeña pegaso intentaba librarse de las ataduras a como de lugar

-por cierto Sonic... antes de que nos enviaran a buscarte nos contaron un poco de tí... para tu sabes, conocer a tu enemigo...- dijo el otro poni

-suelten a las ponis y les daré lo que buscan, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto- les dije a ambos mientras dejaba el aniquilador apoyado en un árbol

-bueno... ¿a quién quieres que soltemos?... ¿a la rosada?, ¿o a esta pegaso?- me dijo el poni de tierra mientras se acercaba al arbol y liberaba a la poni pequeña, pero aun la tenía atrapada entre sus cascos

-suelta a la pequeña, no tienes por qué tenerla en esta situación- le dije... al menos la otra poni se lo buscó por andar diciendo que conoce a todo el mundo

-está bien... pero antes... quería decirte algo, me parece algo ridículo el que alguien hubiera continuado su vida como un poni terrestre... yo hubiera preferido morir antes que perder mis alas...- me dijo el pegaso... sabía a lo que se refería

-nunca vi a un pegaso perder sus alas... pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?- dijo el poni terrestre, en ese momento tomó con sus cascos las alas de la potrilla y comenzó a tirar de ellas

-¡AGGGH!- la pequeña daba gritos de dolor

-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO!- me acerqué a toda velocidad hasta ambos y me abalencé sobre el terrestre, ambos caímos dando giros en el suelo, la pegaso cayó al suelo por otro lado- ¡CORRE NIÑA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- le grité mientras intercambiaba golpes con ambos asesinos... la potrilla fue en direccion hacia la poni rosa, la liberó y ambas desaparecieron entre los árboles con direccion hacia el pueblo... una vez que las perdí de vista me alejé de ambos

-¿ahora que harás?... te superamos en todo, no puedes luchar-

-lo sé... solo tomen el arma y lárguense- les dije arrojando el aniquilador hacia ellos

-sabia decisión... ahora, ¿como funciona esta cosa?- me preguntó el terrestre tomando el arma

-se llama aniquilador de dioses, se coloca esa parte de él en la boca, y se acciona ese gatillo, quien recibe la descarga obtiene el poder suficiente para acabar con cualquier cosa-

-estás mintiendo... ¿y por qué no lo probaste en tí?- me preguntó el pegaso dudando

-aun no he encontrado el momento para usarlo, el efecto dura poco y no lograría atravesar el palacio entero hasta llegar al trono de Celestia... necesitaba un plan para entrar- le dije- llevenselo a Dark Hammer de una vez, que haga lo que quiera con eso- dije dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el pueblo... si la mentira funcionó tendrán que limpiar los sesos de Hammer de toda la pared

-lo siento Sonic... pero recibimos la orden de no dejarte con vida si nos das la información-

-y dada la ocasión... no creo que haya mejor poni para ser la primera victima del aniquilador...- dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba el arma y hacía lo que yo había explicado...

*BANG*...

Un rayo atravesó la cabeza del pegaso, al instante el cuerpo cayó desvaneciéndose en cenizas, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que no quede ni rastro del cuerpo

-jej... ¿creyeron que me rendiría tan fácil?... imbéciles- volvi a enfocar mi vista en el lugar, ahora solo quedaba el poni de tierra

-¡lo pagarás!- el poni tomó el arma y la apuntó hacia mí, ahora que él sabia como funcionaba no había manera de acercarme con seguridad

*BANG*

me tiré hacia un lado del camino, el arma atravesó la mitad del tronco de un árbol y impactó en una roca detrás de éste

-¡te mataré!- el poni comenzó a dar varios disparos mientras yo corría como un loco por todos lados intentando evitarlos... hasta que...

-¡AHGG!-

escuché un grito, noté que los disparos se habían detenido, al mirar hacia donde estaba el poni pude ver que aún estaba él ahí, pero estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, el aniqulador estaba a unos metros de él

-¿donde esta el resto?- escuché una voz provenir del mismo lugar... al acercarme noté que eran las seeis ponis que veía en la ciudad... al parecer la poni rosa fue a traer a sus amigas

\- no lo sé Twilight... pero esto me da mal espina...- dijo la pegaso de cabello rosa acercándose al poni herido

-no te le acerques- le dije, al instante todas enfocaron su atención en mí

-¡ahi estás!, ¡¿qué rayos es todo esto?!- la pegaso de crin multicolor se acercó a intentar golpearme

-deben irse de aquí, luego hablaremos de esto, váyanse ahora- les dije mientras me acercaba a tomar el aniquilador- pero un campo de magia me detuvo y me llevó hasta donde se habían reunido las seis ponis

-Pinkie dice que aquí habían dos ponis más... ¿donde está el otro?- me preguntó la unicornio violeta, pude ver que la poni rosa traía el cabello lacio, creo que lo traía hací incluso cuando estaba atada, pero no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle

\- no lo sé... ese poni comenzó a atacar a todos- le dije señalando al poni en el suelo- ahora váyanse y aclararemos esto luego-

-¿y tú que harás aqui?-

-lo convenceré de largarse- dije ocultando el hecho de que iba a hacer que él vaya a un lugar muy lejano, el infierno

-ni hablar... llevaremos a todos a Ponyville y arreglaremos esto de una vez- dijo la unicornio

-creo que no entiend...- antes de que termine de hablar escuché una risa detrás mío

-jajaja... dije que acabaría contigo maldito...- al voltear vi que era el asesino, traía el arma nuevamente entre sus cascos

-atrás Rush, nosotras nos encargaremos- me dijo Rarity mientras la unicornio morada creaba un campo de fuerza que rodeaba a todo el grupo

-ustedes no entienden, ¡eso no lo detendrá!-

-¡muere!-

*BANG*

-¡CUIDADO!-

antes de que el poni apunte bien, la unicornio lo había golpeado con un rayo de magia, pero esto no le impidió el disparar, aunque no fue hacia mí, el rayo iba a cobrar una victima mas... sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre la poni naranja que estaba en el trayecto del disparo... ella cayó a un lado y yo caí junto a ella... el disparo impactó en un árbol, partiéndolo por completo y haciendo que este cayera, por suerte para todos el poni no volvería a disparar denuevo el aniquilador... el árbol cayó sobre él aplastándolo y arrojando el arma varios metros a lo lejos

...

todas las ponis guardaron silencio, la poni naranja junto a mi se levantó...

-¿estas bien compañero?- me preguntó ella

-sí... al menos no estamos herid...- mientras hablaba intenté levantarme... miré hacia abajo y vi un pequeño charco de sangre que aumentaba poco a poco... dirigí la mirada a mi cuerpo y pude ver que una parte de mi costado estaba cortada, aunque no había recibido un impacto directo del arma, el haber estado cerca del disparo me ocasionó un severo corte... intenté levantarme, pero caí al piso debilitado, me coloqué boca arriba y puse mi casco con fuerza sobre la herida- y...yo... agh...-

-tranquilo... estarás bien, estarás bien- todas las ponis se asustaron y comenzaron a desesperarse

-m..me estoy d...desangrando...- el dolor me estaba impidiendo hablar... sentí que una vez más era levitado con magia... todo se oscureció, solo podía oír gritos y cascos apresurados... y luego de eso nada...

Días Después:

Me encontraba de vuelta en mi pueblo, aunque todo estaba en total oscuridad... caminé un poco por las calles, hasta que un ligero olor a humo me llamó la atención... poco a poco el olor se hacía mas fuerte... entonces lo ví... una extraña ola de fuego se dirigía hacia mí... comencé a correr en dirección opuesta, pero al ver hacia adelante quedé asustado, las calles se habían convertido en un laberinto, tomé cualquier ruta, no me importaba a donde llegaría, sólo quería escapar de las llamas... corría por el oscuro lugar mientras una luz anaranjada rojiza iluminaba desde atrás mi camino, era el fuego que se acercaba... por un momento todo volvió a oscurecerse... había entrado en una casa...

-¿hola?...- entré por la sala y pude oir un ligero tosido en el segundo piso... todo esto se me hace muy familiar... subí las gradas y me acerqué a una de las habitaciones...- ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunté

*cof* *cof* oí un ruido desde abajo de la cama... al revisar vi que una potrilla estaba ahí

-debemos salir de aquí- le dije mientras la tomaba con mi casco y la subía a mi lomo

-mi papá está en la otra habítación-

-él ya no está aquí- le dije mientras salía

-¿por que dices eso?- me preguntó mientras bajaba de mi lomo y corría a la otra habitación... fui detrás de ella y pude ver lo que ya sabía que había pasado... en el lugar sólo había un cuerpo rodeado por llamas

-debemos irnos- le repetí mientras le tapaba los ojos con mi casco y la llevaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras... pero ya no había salida... el primer piso estaba encendido por completo... en eso vi por la ventana de las escaleras, era la ola de fuego acercándose nuevamente... corrí por todo el pasillo hasta el final... y sin pensarlo me lancé por la ventana del final de éste abrazando a la potrilla con fuerza para protegerla... mientras caía pude sentir el insoportable calor y todo el dolor que sentí aquel día...

-¡NOOOOOOO!- agonicé mientras caía cerrando los ojos

-todo esta bien... todo esta bien Rush, cálmate- entre toda la oscuridad pude oir una suave voz... no sabia de donde venía... abrí los ojos por un segundo y vi un par de ojos verdes... sentí una tranquilidad como nunca antes... en un instante todo el dolor se borró de mi mente...

**Punto de Vista Twilight:**

-es un poni extraño- me dijo Rarity

-lo sé... pero aun así, salvó a Appleajack, debemos cuidar que se recupere- le respondí... todas las chicas estábamos en el cuarto de hospital asignado a Sonic Rush... entonces algo sucedió

-ugh... mmh...- el poni comenzó a moverse de manera brusca, el sonido de la maquina que seguá sus latidos se aceleró

-¿qué le está pasando?- preguntó Rainbow

-no lo sé, quizá seran pesadillas... pero si sigue así puede hacerse daño- dijo Fluttershy

-debemos hacer algo- dije... pero ninguna de nosotras quería hacerse cargo del poni azul

-oye applejack, él te salvo, tú debes ayudar en esto- dijo Rainbow

-sí, tienes razón- AJ se acercó al poni y se sentó en la camilla junto a él... luego de esto comenzó a repetir suavemente- todo esta bien Rush, cálmate amigo, todo está bien...-

-espero eso funcione- dijo rarity, de pronto algo pasó... el poni se levantó bruscamente y abrazó a Applejack, Rainbow se acercó a intentar separarlos... pero AJ le detuvo con el casco y nos señaló que el poni aun estaba dormido... estaba temblando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-calma Rush, estarás bien- la escena sera algo tierna, AJ estaba correrpondiendole el abrazo mientras acariciaba la crin del terrestre... en ese momento el abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a nuestra amiga... se quedó un momento haciendo eso... y luego de eso volvió en si con un pequeño mivimiento de cabeza

**Punto de vista Rush:**

Luego de eso volvía la realidad... vi que estaba en una camilla en un cuarto de hospital... todas las ponis me estaban mirando... en ese momento noté que estaba abrazando a la poni naranja que salvé

-perdón- la solté al instante y ella bajó de la camilla- no se que me pasó-

-estuviste varios días aqui Rush..- me djio la unicornio violeta

-la princesa Celestia está en camino... tienes mucho que explicar...- añadió Rarity... esto no tiene ningún lado bueno... el infierno está por desatarse...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno ahora si, a esperar un año más xD... nahh, ya enserio, estaré haciendo lo poosible por actualizar en 2 semanas, creanme, al igual que ustedes yo siento muchas ganas de ver un capitulo mas de cada uno de mis fics, pero escribirlos es algo que me toma tiempo, y eso es lo que menos tengo ahora con todo eso de los estudios... sin embargo haré todo lo posible, nunca dejo un proyecto sin terminar, y este es un proyecto que inicié con todo el animo de hacer algo que me agrada, y lo mantengo a pesar de el poco tiempo que tengo de hacerlo... en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo cap, hasta pronto :D


End file.
